


Wild Horse

by Astarta_Oo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarta_Oo/pseuds/Astarta_Oo
Summary: Да, Кюхен сейчас пытался флиртовать с другим парнем в онлайн эфире собственного шоу, но серьезно. У него было похмелье и отсутствовал сценарий, он выживал как мог!- Только если для тебя, - внезапно перешел на ты Шивон, еще и голос понизив до неприлично интимного. О, если они продолжат в том же темпе, рейтинги взлетят до небес.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 2





	Wild Horse

Кюхен прокрутил в руках ключи и начал насвистывать какую-то прилипшую сегодня в эфире песню. Он совсем не помнил ни ее названия, ни исполнителя, но мелодия никак не хотела уходить, так что он просто сдался. Прошелся по парковке к своей машине, насвистывая неизвестную песню и почти готов был зажмурить глаза от счастья, ведь их все равно за очками было не видно, но не смог — имидж приходилось поддерживать даже в такой ситуации.

Чо Кюхен — самый популярный диджей на радио и только на его программу знаменитости записывались за два месяца. Кюхену совершенно не нужно было переживать из-за рейтингов, он также не парился и из-за своих колких замечаний. Не парился из-за полного отсутствия скандалов, хотя поводов всегда старался дать как можно больше. Это хорошо должно было поднять его популярность. Но Кюхен очень парился из-за имиджа.

Когда-то, еще на заре его карьеры, Хичоль сказал, что для знаменитости главное то, как она выглядит на обычных фотографиях. Те, что сделают фанаты или просто случайные знакомые. Если ты будешь выглядеть хорошо — тебе будут в дальнейшем прощать все, воспевая идеальное лицо и на этом собственно вся работа. Сиди себе на троне, улыбайся, маши приветливо окружающим и греби лопатой деньги.

А Хичоль фигни не посоветовал бы — Хичоль до сих пор был звездой мюзиклов. И всех шумных вечеринок на Каннаме, на которые звал любимого донсэна.

Кюхен подкинул в воздух ключи, ловко их поймал и пафосно пикнул сигнализацией. Впереди, метрах в двадцати от него стояли две девушки с очень большими камерами и Кюхен был бы плохой знаменитостью, если бы не узнал собственные фанбазы.

Да, даже у него они были.

Кюхен приветливо махнул им свободной рукой, сделал свою знаменитую ухмылку, на один уголок губ, и сел в машину. Где-то вдали раздались быстрые щелчки камер, приглушенный писк, и Кюхен хмыкнул, заводя машину и плавно выезжая с парковки.

Собственно, на сегодня его работа уже была закончена. Он провел эфир, зачитал несколько писем фанатов, даже запостил в твиттере своей программы селку в новых очках — так что можно сказать, план на сегодня был перевыполнен. Теперь можно было с чистой совестью расслабиться за бокалом-другим вина в любимом баре. И какая разница, что на часах только три дня, а на одной бутылке Кюхен никогда не останавливался?

***

Все-таки последняя бутылка, чем бы она вчера не была, явно была лишней. Кюхен впервые чувствовал себя настолько плохо, потому что свет болезненно слепил, даже самые мало-мальские шорохи звучали, как колокола в соборе, и голова от всего этого разрывалась на миллион фейерверков.

А впереди еще был эфир. Целых два часа безудержного веселья со зрителями, новым гостем и сиплым голосом, который никак не хотел набирать силы. Последнее бесило даже сильнее, чем головная боль.

И все-таки, кто в этот раз к нему пришел?

Кюхен приложил к виску холодный бок минералки и сощурился, смотря на сценарий в руках. Буквы упрямо прыгали, жуткий почерк сценариста на полях раздражал, а написанное имя никак не хотело всплывать в памяти и идентифицироваться с каким-нибудь лицом. Ну хоть каким-то. В своем состоянии Кюхен не мог даже сообразить, придет к нему девушка или парень.

— Держи, — протянул ему круглую таблетку продюсер шоу и Кюхен, даже не спрашивая, что это такое, с благодарностью закинул в себя. Даже если яд — все равно хуже уже не будет.

— Может тебе кофе принести? — Чонун с мягкой улыбкой на губах задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, отчего Кюхену захотелось плакать. Звук был настолько оглушительно громкий, противный, что хотелось спрятаться от него под столом, или стукнуть Чонуна по руке, чтобы тот сейчас же перестал.

— Все в порядке, — едва слышно прошептал Кюхен, закрывая глаза и переживая очередной приступ головокружения.

Обязательно после эфира надо будет уточнить у Реука, что он такого вчера пил последним, чтобы никогда в жизни это больше не заказывать. Еще минут тридцать в таком же плачевном состоянии и он будет готов пообещать самому себе бросить пить.

— Шивон немного опаздывает, так что мы поменяем сегменты шоу местами. Вначале прочтешь письма зрителей, ответишь на пару звонков, зачитаешь новости и к этому времени как раз прибудет Чхве и мы проведем интервью.

— А почему он задерживается? — чисто чтобы поддержать разговор и, возможно, наконец понять, кто такой или такая этот Шивон, спросил Кюхен.

— Менеджер звонил и сказал, что возникли проблемы на съемках. Кто-то из сотрудников перепутал декорации, и пока они привезли нужные — куча времени ушло в никуда и в итоге сдвинулся весь график работы, — пожал плечами Чонун, продолжая сидеть на краю его стола, с видом легкого превосходства на лице. Ну да, сам Чонун редко когда напивался до такого состояния.

— Что-то еще? — спустя всего минуту грубо спросил Кюхен, откидываясь на спинку стула и откладывая в сторону сценарий. Все равно, пока не пройдет головная боль он ничего не сможет разобрать и уж тем более запомнить.

— Напомни мне бить тебя по жопе каждый раз, когда ты будешь приходишь на работу с таким похмельем.

— Я твой лучший ведущий, ты не будешь меня бить.

— Только потому что в студии всегда включены камеры, — зашел в студию Реук, неся стопку бумаги в руках. — Держи, это новый сценарий.

— А старый? — без должного возмущения, спросил Кюхен. Нет, ну если бы он успел запомнить его, то точно бы возмутился, а так. Он даже не прочитал до конца первую страницу, так что без разницы.

— А ты не в том состоянии, чтобы его выполнить, — показал ему язык сценарист, заменяя на столу одну стопку листов на другую. И все это — почти завалившись на Чонуна, потому что тот так и не соизволил поднять свою пятую точку с насиженного места. Впрочем, продюсер не сильно сопротивлялся такому вторжению в личное пространство, снова выпав куда-то в свои мысли.

— До сих пор не понимаю, почему про нас не пишут фанфики, — недоуменно выдохнул Кюхен, наблюдая за друзьями.

— А ты так этого хочешь? Можешь попросить Хичоля, думаю он не откажется написать о тебе и… а с кем ты хочешь быть? — Реук хитро поднял одну бровь и сложил руки на груди.

— Я имел в виду вас, — закатил глаза Кюхен, с огромным облегчением чувствуя, как начала действовать чудотворная таблетка. По крайней мере голова с каждым новым вдохом болела все меньше.

— Ничего, и на твоей улицей перевернется грузовик с бесхозными геями, — задумчиво произнес Чонун, вновь постукивая по столу пальцами. А потом вообще подорвался с места и ушел, оставив парней в комнате наедине.

— Опять вдохновение словил, — закатил глаза Реук и ушел вслед за начальником.

Кюхен только хмыкнул, смотря им вслед, а затем проверил время на мобильном телефоне, перевел его в беззвучный режим, позакрывал все уведомления с какао-толк и таки придвинул к себе новый сценарий. У него оставалось всего десять минут на то, чтобы прочитать эту гору бумажек и, желательно, даже запомнить.

Естественно, у него это получилось. Эфир начался как и обычно, не зря же он был настолько востребован в качестве ведущего. Кюхен с легкостью шел четко по сценарию, вовремя добавляя в голос нужные эмоции и единственное, что выдавало его не совсем рабочее состояние — тот самый сиплый голос. Кюхен смутно помнил все события прошедшего вечера, поэтому когда он успел так охрипнуть — тоже добавлялось в копилку вопросов для Реука.

Главное только было словить сценариста после шоу, чтобы утащить в каморку для допроса. Но мысли об этом совсем испарились из головы, стоило в студию зайти гостю сегодняшнего эфира.

Кюхен как раз закончил зачитывать очередное письмо фаната и поставил небольшую музыкальную паузу, когда дверь в его студию открылась и, низко поклонившись, внутрь вошел парень. Кюхен, нахмурившись, посмотрел вначале на его спину, а затем, когда тот выпрямился — и на красивое лицо.

— Хай! — поднял приветственно руку парень и ослепительно улыбнулся.

Чхве Шивон. Так вот как выглядел сегодняшний гость.

Кюхен сглотнул появившуюся во рту слюну и приветственно кивнул в ответ. Часы показывали, что до эфира оставалось меньше минуты. Реук, стоя за стеклом, разделяющим студию, поднял два пальца вверх и даже весьма комично подмигнул. Кажется то, что Кюхен так отреагирует на данного гостя не было для друзей неожиданностью. И вообще, как бы это не было их саботажем в очередной попытке найти ему парня, чтобы он перестал шататься ночами по барам и пропивать все свое состояние. И здоровье.

Шивон тем временем понятливо тихо сел на место гостя, надел наушники и жестами показал своему торчащему в дверях менеджеру, что все в порядке.

— Да, это композиция как никакая другая передает отличное настроение зимы, — глубоким голосом начал Кюхен, поглядывая то в сценарий, то на Реука. Вот только сценарист стоял спокойно и Кюхен продолжил зачитывать с бумажки, игнорируя появление гостя. И ставя очередную песню.

— Прости, — снимая наушники, извинился он, как только погасла лампочка «в эфире». — По сценарию я объявлю тебя только минут через десять.

— Не страшно, — успокаивающе махнул на него рукой Шивон, а затем подперев одной подбородок и с яркой, кошачьей улыбкой уставился прямо на него. — Приятно, наконец, познакомится с тобой лично.

Кюхен вяло улыбнулся в ответ, потому что усталость уже начинала брать свое, но вежливость еще была при нем:

— Я тоже рад знакомству.

Реук, впервые подал признаки жизни и широко замахал руками, привлекая к себе внимание. Кюхен перевел на него недоуменный взгляд, но в эфире еще играла песня, микрофон был выключен, так что повода для паники не должно было быть. Впрочем, даже если это была не паника, что хотел показать ему пантомимой Реук, Кюхен упрямо не понимал. Не в его состоянии сейчас было играть в шарады.

До эфира оставалось меньше 30 секунд.

— Посиди спокойно, — только и успел попросить Кюхен, прежде чем снова вернуться в эфир. Он снова слово в слово зачитал сценарий, не поднимая взгляда от бумажек и когда в очередной раз раздалась реклама, с наслаждением застонал.

Оставался всего час каторги и после этого его ждала горячая ванная с самым ванильным на свете запахом бомбочки и бокал красного вина, для поправки здоровья.

Да, Кюхен только мечтами о подобном и заставлял себя сидеть на рабочем месте.

— Шивон-ши, вы сценарий не получали? — в панике забежал в студию Реук, видимо устав подавать сигналы из будки оператора.

— Нет, а должен был? — искренне удивился Шивон, переводя взгляд с Кюхена на него.

Реук смачно ударил себя по лбу, прошептав какие-то ругательства, а Кюхен понял, что последние десять минут гость смотрел на него, почти не моргая.

И ведь это даже не вызывало дискомфорта!

— Эм, — прочистил голос Кюхен, стараясь не смотреть на Шивона, — и что нам тогда делать? Реук, может тогда отойдем от сценария?

— Давайте импровизировать? — радостно предложил Шивон и Кюхен таки перевел на него взгляд, сразу получая счастливое подмигивание.

— Чертов Чонун, — снова пробурчал Реук и, посмотрев на табло со временем, махнул на них рукой. — Черт с вами. Кюхен, будешь задавать вопросы из сценария, Шивон, вы можете отвечать как пожелаете, но старайтесь не сильно уходить в дебри дискуссий. Кюхен, я рассчитываю на то, что ты таки сможешь вырулить ситуацию.

Кюхен уверенно кивнул, хотя вот сейчас он чувствовал что угодно, но не уверенность. У него было похмелье, и хоть голова уже не болела, но мысли текли медленно, вяло, ни на чем не останавливаясь и ко всему этому прибавлялось то, что в кои-то веки у него был именно тот гость, о котором он ничего не знал. Ну и как тут возможно было поддерживать разговор в рамках сценария?

— Все будет в лучшем виде, — показал пальцами ок Шивон и снова ослепительно ярко улыбнулся.

Может он был моделью зубной пасты?

Кюхен тряхнул головой и надел обратно наушники, стараясь сосредоточиться на собственном состоянии и сценарии, которые уже через пару минут можно будет выбросить. Он был в этом уверен.

— Итак, дорогие слушатели, хочу вам представить моего сегодняшнего гостя — Чхве Шивона, — прыгнул сразу с разгона в карьер Кюхен, откладывая в сторону листы.

— Доброго всем дня, — тут же рассмеялся Шивон и Кюхен с улыбкой на него посмотрел. Смех у парня был очень красивым, даже красивее лица. Ну или так показалось Кюхену, потому что от него голова не стала болеть сильнее.

— Итак, Шивон, надеюсь, что ты не откажешься немного рассказать о себе для наших слушателей? Уверен, тебя и так все знают, но думаю ничего нет плохого в повторении.

— О, это я могу, — снова улыбнулся Шивон, смотря прямо на него. — Но я думал, что Кюхен-ши, вы сами сможете немного поведать обо мне?

Кюхен чуть скрипнул зубами и тут же признал поражение:

— О, боюсь, что вы меня подловили, — он тут же смущенно рассмеялся, стараясь сделать так, чтобы это отлично было слышно в микрофон, — я просил это не для наших зрителей, а для себя. Шивон-ши, вы же не откажете мне в такой маленькой просьбе?

Реук, вернувшись на свое место возле оператора в очередной раз дико профейспалмил, и Кюхен до самого окончания шоу пообещал себе больше на него не смотреть.

Да, он сейчас пытался флиртовать с другим парнем в онлайн эфире собственного шоу, но серьезно. У него было похмелье и отсутствовал сценарий, он выживал как мог!

— Только если для тебя, — внезапно перешел на ты Шивон, еще и голос понизив до неприлично интимного. О, если они продолжат в том же темпе, рейтинги взлетят до небес.

— Меня зовут Чхве Шивон, и я актер мюзиклов. Сейчас снимаюсь в дораме «Галопом к звездам» и пришел на передачу к Кюхену, чтобы пропиарить свою работу, а заодно и познакомиться с тем самым донсеном Хичоля, на которого он так много матерился.

Кюхен искренне рассмеялся, поражаясь такой идиотской честности своего гостя и тому, что он был знаком с Хичолем. А ведь по первому впечатлению, Кюхен скорее бы сказал, что это был абсолютно правильный, честный и куча других эпитетов к слову «хороший» человек.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, что Ким Хичоль мог обо мне говорить другим, — проникновенно согласился Кюхен, подмигнув гостю в ответ и чувствуя, как от этого разговора у него внутри все начинало загораться.

С каждой секундой ему становилось все интересней общаться с новым человеком, и даже то, что продюсерская команда потом будет готова его убить, не имело больше значения.

— Я бы повторил, — развел в стороны руки Шивон, — но боюсь, что для дневного эфира по-прежнему существует цензура.

— Да, боюсь, что в таком случае моего сценариста и продюсера инфаркт хватит, — согласился Кюхен, ложась на стол грудью, лишь бы поближе посмотреть на своего гостя.

— Тогда я не буду ничего повторять, мне мой менеджер тоже еще нужен, — откинулся на стуле Шивон, смотря на него сверху вниз.

На какую-то секунду повисла тишина, пока они рассматривали друг друга, а потом Кюхен сел нормально и продолжил приветливым голосом:

— Раз уж нам нельзя поминать Хичоля и все, что он говорит о своих друзьях, пока их нет, может поговорим о твоей дораме? Расскажи, о чем «Галопом к звездам»?

— Эта история о конюхе, который влюбляется в богатую клиентку и пытается завоевать ее сердце. Со временем у него это получается, когда он находит в себе силы открыть собственную конюшню.

Кюхен откровенно фыркнул, сам не зная, что его позабавило больше — абсолютно банальный, как палка сюжет, или сам Шивон в роли конюха.

— Извини, конечно, но не думаю, что тебе идет роль конюха.

— Да? А кого бы ты мне дал?

Шивон приподнял одну бровь и сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте, но обиды в его голосе и взгляде совсем не чувствовалось. Только сплошное любопытство.

— Думаю, — Кюхен хитро улыбнулся, облизав губы, — что роль лошади тебе бы подошла.

Кюхен знал, что сейчас ступил на тропу очень тонкого льда между стебом и издевательством, но не сказать этого просто не мог. Что-то такое было в Шивоне, что заставляло расчехлять самые спрятанные запасы ехидства.

— Лошади? О, поверь, ты не первый, кто хочется меня объездить, вот только дорама идет по национальному телевидению, так что у сценаристов связаны руки.

— Что ж, — не стал отнекиваться от смелого предложения гостя Кюхен, — в таком случае давай сейчас послушаем замечательных NORAZO и их последний хит — Wild Horse. А после поговорим подробней о твоей роли конюха.

Шивон попытался сдержать смешок, отвернувшись от микрофона подальше и тут же снял наушники, стоило им выйти с эфира.

— Я, конечно, хотел попасть в заголовки статей, но не думал, что это будет так просто.

— Пф, — Кюхен тут же открыл naver на телефоне, мониторя горячие темы, — мы уже первые в запросах. Как кстати твоя компания относится к подобного рода вещам?

— Также, как и твоя — все хорошо, пока это приносит прибыль, — рассмеялся Шивон и посмотрел за стекло. — Сценарист шоу у вас всегда бьется во время эфира об стену?

— Что? — Кюхен оторвался от чтения комментариев и посмотрел в сторону Реука. — О, не переживай, у него это пройдет, как только вернется продюсер шоу. Он опять по делам отошел.

— Ммм, — глубокомысленно протянул Шивон и сложил руки в замок на столе. — Так, говоришь, роль лошади?

— Ну, я не уверен, что хочу уже тебя объездить, — честно признался Кюхен, сканируя его фигуру, — но мне кажется, что у тебя такие мышцы, что только в обнаженном виде и сниматься.

— И с хвостом между ног?

— Ну, если ты там не бреешься и этого хватает для хвоста…

Шивон, рассмеявшись, поднял ладони вверх, показывая, что сдается.

— У меня там хвоста нет, хотя размеры лошадиные. Так, если тебе было интересно.

Кюхен очень сильно постарался не краснеть после этих слов, но что-то ему подсказывало, что не особо это получилось. Шивон мог удивлять, пошлить и настолько по-ангельски улыбаться, что хоть кредитку свою отдавай. И проверяй, что же там за размеры внизу.

Кюхен в кои-то веки не стал ничего отвечать, просто продолжая смотреть на парня перед собой. А Шивон в ответ также прямо смотрел на него.

Отличные гляделки, наверняка были видны тем зрителям, которые не только слушали его программу по радио, но и смотрели на сайте станции.

О, кажется фанфики по нему все-таки станут писать.

— Итак, — снова вернулся к работе Кюхен, не отрывая взгляда от Шивона. — Что там с конюхом?

Шивон продолжил свой рассказ о дораме, вспоминая коллег актеров, смешные ситуации на съемках и даже рассказал, почему так опоздал на эфир. Кюхен старался вести себя как можно более культурно, почти перестал язвить и флиртовать, но по ответному взгляду Шивона было видно, что он догадывался о причинах такой смены поведения.

И этому явно не инфаркт Реука или Чонуна был поводом.

Одни блестящие, заинтересованные глаза Кюхена весь эфир выдавали его с головой. И он очень надеялся, что Реук лежит в обмороке еще с начала интервью и не видит этого — иначе целый год стеба и дружественных подколок будет сложно выдержать.

— Ох, время так быстро летит, прямо-таки скачет галопом — не успеешь опомниться, а уже пора закругляться, — хрипло проговорил прямо в микрофон Кюхен, — и все благодаря такому замечательному гостю, как ты, Шивон-ши. Обещаю, что буду смотреть каждый вторник и среду твою дораму вместе со слушателями. И ребята, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы Шивон-ши еще раз к нам пришел? Если вы этого хотите так же сильно, как я, то отправляйте запрос на почту нашего шоу письмо и у моего продюсера не будет другого выбора.

Кюхен искренне рассмеялся, уже представляя наплыв писем и испуганное лицо Чонуна.

— С удовольствием снова вернусь, — поддержал его Шивон и программа логично подошла к концу.

— Мне понравилось с тобой работать, — протянул для рукопожатия руку Кюхен, стоило только в сотый раз за день снять с себя наушники.

— Мне тоже, — пожал его ладонь Шивон и, чуть смущенно спросил, — Кюхен, а я же хорошо поработал?

Кюхен недоуменно наклонил голову на бок:

— Конечно…

— Если я молодец, тогда ты должен мне поцелуй, — закусил нижнюю губу Шивон, улыбаясь.

— После эфира я совершенно свободен, — продолжая держать его за руку, ответил Кюхен.

Кажется, если все пройдет хорошо, то уже сегодня он сможет узнать размеры одной определенной лошадки.

И это стоило целого вагона убитых нервов продюсерской компании, его похмелья и даже всех будущих шуток скопом.


End file.
